The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus and an information transmitting system with using this antenna apparatus capable of effectively receiving such information as video (picture) information and audio (voice) information transmitted under low power or very low power is radio (wireless) signal forms from such moving objects as a self-drive robot traveled on a rail or a limited range, an automobile, a car to an elevator, and a train.
In general, when video signal is transmitted/received between a moving object and a fixed station, a large-scaled antennas are installed on the respective units, the video information is transmitted by using public-allowed relatively strong electromagnetic waves in a specific frequency. For instance, JP-A-63-92104 (publication No. 1) discloses one of the conventional plane antenna. That is, only when the moving object has passed such a range covered by the signal projected from the plane antenna, this moving object may receive the information from the plane antenna.
Another conventional plane antenna is disclosed in "Current Plane Antenna Technique" (publication No. 2) issued by SOGO GIJUTSU CENTER K.K. on Mar. 25, 1991, on pages 18 to 20 and 401 to 408, and further "Radio Engineering Handbook" (publication No. 3) issued by Ohm Sha K. K. on Jan. 31, 1962, vol. 11, on pages 580 to 581, FIG. 90.